My Precious
by Soraya31Hikari
Summary: COMPLETE. Lebih berharga mana? Barang yang dia berikan atau dia sendiri? Apa kau akan melukai dia demi barang itu? Atau kau akan membuang barang itu demi dia, kekasihmu yang sangat kau cintai? Pilihan inilah yang dihadapi Murasakibara terhadap Akashi. Warning. BL/OOC/Sedikit humor yang fail


**Uhuk, MuraAka. Biasanya Sora nulis AkaKuro jadi susah nulis dengan Mukkun. Mungkin, pasti, agak aneh hasilnya. Mohon maaf jika dengan satu atau dua cara Sora meng****_offense_**** chara. Silakan dibaca~!**

Jalanan yang sudah sepi. Lampu yang terbilang remang. Udara dingin yang menyengat di luar syal dan mantel mereka. Salju yang turun. Dan kilauan kalung kembar yang tergantung di leher mereka berdua.

Semua itu mengiringi langkah Akashi dan Murasakibara. Sepasang kekasih itu baru saja pulang dari sebuah taman. Merayakan ulang tahun Akashi. Dibilang begitu juga mereka hanya makan bakpau berdua di ayunan taman. Murasakibara memang membelikan hadiah untuk Akashi. Namun Akashi juga membeli hadiah untuk Murasakibara.

Kenapa Akashi juga membelinya? Karena ini juga sekaligus perayaan 4 bulan mereka. Ini memang klise, tapi Akashi dan Murasakibara membeli hadiah yang sama. Kalung berliontin perak. Liontin perak berbentuk hati dengan ukiran nomor punggung mereka di tengahnya. Murasakibara membeli kalung dengan ukiran angka 4. Akashi membeli kalung berukiran angka 5. Kalau dipikir, hebat juga nomor mereka hanya selisih 1.

Kembali ke dua orang itu. Mereka bilang memang mau pulang, tapi sebenarnya mereka menuju ke rumah sang kapten. Setidaknya mereka ingin membuat hari ini istimewa. Dan rumah Akashi yang hanya ditinggali sang kapten dan pelayan-pelayannya itu tempat yang bagus. Mereka bisa menikmati kue yang dibeli tadi berdua di balkon. Tidak, jangan salah paham.

Mereka bukannya berniat yang 'tidak-tidak'. Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh, fujoshi! Mereka berniat merayakannya di rumah Akashi, atas saran Akashi yang menganggap lebih baik mereka merayakannya di tempat yang punya privasi, dan yang penting, jauh dari bawahannya. Bayangkan apa yang akan dikatakan Aomine kalau melihat Akashi dan Murasakibara begini? Tidak, lebih baik hal semacam itu dihindari.

Jadi beginilah mereka berjalan berdua ke rumah Akashi yang terletak di daerah kota yang sepi. Udara dingin membuat napas mereka berdua beruap hangat.

"Akachin.." si jangkung memecah keheningan.

"Iya, Atsushi?"

"Terima kasih, akan kujaga ini,"

"Tidak perlu kau bilang Atsushi,"

"Akan kujaga.., dengan baik," ujar Murasakibara, jari dan matanya menelusuri liontin itu.

Akashi tersenyum senang, "Aku tersanjung," ujarnya pelan.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka seperti halnya kota ini. Tengah malam memang bukan waktu yang ramai. Tentu saja. Tapi rasanya jalan yang mereka lalui ini agak aneh. Akashi melirik ke gang kecil yang ada di ujung jalan, dekat persimpangan yang menuju ke rumah menghentikan langkahnya dan memperhatikan gang itu.

Akashi bisa merasakannya, ada yang menunggu mereka disana. Bukan, bukan merasakan, lebih tepatnya, Akashi _tahu_ ada yang menunggu mereka di balik keremangan gang itu. Dia hendak menyuruh Murasakibara memutar jalan menjauhi gang itu, tapi pada saat dia membuka mulut sesuatu terlanjur menghantam belakang kepalanya.

Akashi memang tidak pingsan, dia melebihi manusia biasa, dibunuh pun dia tak akan mati kan? Tapi dia _hampir_ pingsan. Sebuah lengan memegangi Akashi, menahan tubuhnya yang lemas agar tidak jatuh menyentuh aspal keras yang berbalut salju.

"Akachin?!" seru Murasakibara saat mendengar suara tadi. Suara saat Akashi dipukul, maksudnya. Akashi terbatuk sekali, sebisa mungkin berusaha tetap sadar. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar juga, Akashi bisa merasakan ujung pisau yang dingin ditekankan ke lehernya.

Kesadarannya tipis, ya, dipukul di kepala memang bisa berakibat lumayan, tapi Akashi bisa mendengar suara penyanderanya. Suaranya tidak jelas karena syal yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Hei jangkung, kurasa kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan," ujar penyanderanya sambil menyeringai kearah Murasakibara. Yang diajak bicara mengernyit. Jelas saja dia tidak mengerti. Akashi yakin yang dipikirkan Murasakibara saat ini hanyalah kalau dirinya dalam bahaya.

Keheningan yang menegangkan menyelimuti mereka.

Akashi terkekeh pelan, membuat penyanderanya tersentak.

"Apa yang lucu?!"

"Caramu bertanya pada Atsushi, tentunya."

"Apa maksudmu?" penyandera Akashi menggeram dan menekankan lagi mata pisau itu ke leher Akashi.

"Maaf aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan," ujar Murasakibara memperjelas diri.

"Kuminta kau menyerahkan seluruh barang berhargamu, atau 'Akachin'mu ini akan sangat kesakitan," ujar si penyandera lagi. Murasakibara merengut.

"Barang berharga?" gumamnya. Si penyandera mengangguk. Murasakibara makin merengut.

"Tidak mungkin Akachin kuserahkan padamu," ujarnya tegas sambil menunjuk si penyandera.

Penyandera Akashi terdiam. Apa maksudnya makhluk satu ini?

Akashi terkekeh—lagi.

"Kurasa yang dia minta itu benda berhargamu, bukan orang berhargamu, Atsushi," ujarnya sambil tersenyum pada kekasihnya itu. Si penyandera lagi-lagi memukul Akashi. Membuatnya mengerang pelan saat untuk kedua kalinya, kesadaran mulai meninggalkan tubuhnya.

"Kau dengar kata 'Akachin' serahkan benda berhargamu!"

"Aku tidak bawa uang," kata-kata Murasakibara ini membuat si penyandera lagi-lagi mematung. Ampun, sepertinya dia salah pilih korban malam ini. Sudah sepasang kekasih yang sama-sama cowok. Gak bawa uang. Telmi pula. Mana yang disandera ini kayaknya tenang-tenang aja. Ampun deh.

Tapi Akashi tahu Murasakibara tidak berbohong. Karena mereka berdua tidak bawa uang. Itu salah satu alasan mereka berjalan kaki di tengah malam musim dingin ke rumah Akashi, bukannya naik bis. Karena tidak ada uang.

Si penyandera menelusuri pakaian Murasakibara, pandangannya jatuh pada kalung di lehernya. Nah, ini salah Murasakibara karena Akashi menyuruhnya menyembunyikan kalung itu dengan alasan takut dicuri. Ternyata kejadian kan? Akashi sendiri sih menyembunyikan kalungnya di balik mantel.

"Berikan kalung itu," perintah si penyandera. Akashi dan Murasakibara tersentak. Murasakibara bimbang, kalung atau Akashi? Pilihan sulit. Murasakibara tak mau melepaskan satupun dari dua itu.

"Atsushi, hajar saja dia," perintah Akashi tajam. Hal itu menghadiahinya sebuah goresan pisau di leher. Darah merah segar mengalir keluar dari luka tersebut, membasahi kulit pucat Akashi. Akashi mendecak pelan, dia sekalipun bisa merasa sakit.

"Akachin!"

"Hajar dia, Atsushi,"

"Nanti 'Akachin'mu terluka lo?" ancam si penyandera. Murasakibara terdiam di tempat.

"Serahkan kalung itu, maka 'Akachin'mu akan baik-baik saja dan kalian bisa pulang dengan tenang," ujar si penyandera, tangannya yang menggenggam pisau menunjuk Murasakibara.

Murasakibara terdiam, lalu menghela napas dan melepas kalung di lehernya.

"Atsushi!"

"Maaf Akachin," ujar Murasakibara sambil menunduk dan meletakkan kalung tersebut di jalan, penyandera Akashi langsung mengambilnya dan lari, menghilang di kegelapan malam.

Akashi jatuh berlutut di jalan. Melihat itu, langsung saja Murasakibara menghampirinya. Sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Akashi berdiri. Dia harus minta maaf.

"Maaf Akachin," ujarnya sambil menarik lengan Akashi. Tapi tangan Murasakibara yang menariknya itu, ditepis oleh Akashi. Ya, Akashi marah. Murasakibara tahu Akashi benar-benar marah. Jadi, jika dia tidak mau malam 4 bulan mereka ini berantakan, dia harus menenangkan Akashi. Tapi bagaimana? Akashi sudah terlanjur marah. Mau tidak mau Murasakibara harus menerima semburan kemarahannya.

"Kau melanggarku, Atsushi," ujar Akashi, dari suaranya saja terdengar betapa marahnya dia.

"Maafkan aku, Akachin,"

"Kenapa kau berikan kalung itu padanya?"

"Akachin—"

"Kenapa? Murasakibara!"

Deg. Sekarang Murasakibara takut. Akashi selalu memanggilnya Atsushi. Dan Murasakibara selalu memanggilnya Akachin. Akashi tidak akan membiarkan Murasakibara memanggilnya 'Akashi'. Dan Murasakibara tidak mau dipanggil 'Murasakibara' oleh Akashi. Sekarang, Akashi memanggilnya 'Murasakibara'. Akashi _sangat_ marah. Murasakibara harus segera mencari cara meredakan kemurkaan sang kapten sebelum mereka bertengkar selama berbulan-bulan. Dan mungkin berakhir putus. Tidak! Tidak mau! Murasakibara tak akan melepaskan Akashi, setelah segala yang terjadi selama ini.

Akashi hendak bicara lagi saat lengan Murasakibara melingkari tubuhnya. Murasakibara memeluknya. Akashi tahu kalau kekasihnya itu hanya ingin menenangkannya. Tentu saja dia tahu. Tapi, Akashi senang. Akashi merasa tenang di lengan Murasakibara. Tapi ketenangan itu tidak bisa meredakan kemurkaannya. Yah, pelukan itu tidak bisa, tapi kata-kata Murasakibara berikutnya berhasil menenangkan Akashi sepenuhnya.

"Maafkan aku, Sei-chin,"

Suara Murasakibara saat memanggilnya itu berdering di telinga Akashi. Panggilan itu membuat segala semburan kemarahan yang sudah ada di bibir Akashi, siap hilang begitu saja. Terbawa oleh suara dan kata-kata manis Murasakibara. Membuat Akashi balik melingkarkan lengannya di leher Murasakibara.

"Atsushi.., maaf,"

"Kenapa Akachin minta maaf?"

Murasakibara tidak akan semudah itu memanggil 'Sei-chin'.

"Maaf," ulang Akashi. Murasakibara mengangguk.

"Ayo kita pulang, Akachin, lukamu harus diobati,"

Dan Akashi mengangguk sambil menggandeng Murasakibara.

##Di rumah Akashi##

Seperti yang direncanakan, mereka betul-betul makan kue berdua di balkon kamar Akashi. Dibilang makan berdua sih, Akashi sepotong, sisanya Murasakibara. Di kamar Akashi memang tenang. Damai sekali, hanya ada mereka berdua pula. Beberapa saat setelah mereka selesai, seorang pelayan masuk membawakan teh untuk mereka.

Minum teh tengah malam, kata Akashi. Tadi para pelayan sempat agak heboh melihat luka di leher Akashi. Tapi Akashi tentu saja bisa menemukan cara menenangkan mereka.

Uap mengepul dari cangkir yang berisi teh panas itu, minuman yang tepat di tengah malam musim dingin. Akashi mengangkat cangkirnya ke mulut dan bertanya.

"Atsushi, kenapa kau berikan kalung itu padanya?"

"Akachin masih marah?" Tanya Murasakibara sambil meletakkan cangkirnya di meja.

"..Aku hanya penasaran, kalung itu berharga kan?"

Murasakibara tersenyum.

"Memang berharga, habis aku dikasih Akachin,"

"Kalau begitu kenapa?"

"Justru karena itu, berarti Akachin lebih berharga dari kalung itu," ujar Murasakibara polos.

Akashi tersenyum dan menghela napas. Kapan kekasihnya ini bisa berhenti membuatnya tersenyum hanya dengan kata-kata? Yah, mungkin itulah kelebihan Murasakibara. Tidak ada orang lain yang bicara saja bisa membuat Akashi tersenyum senang. Murasakibara memang hebat, dalam berbagai cara.

**HUAHAHAHA. OOC. OOC everywhere..! Maafkan Sora, semuanya! *ngibrit***


End file.
